RealMasterpieces
RealMasterpieces is a plush channel run by a kid named Max. It was created on October 8, 2017, and currently has 130+ subscribers and 4700+ views. The inspiration for RealMasterpieces were SuperMarioLogan and Are U Super Cereal. Max eventually started watching The Cute Mario Bros. and SuperDentBros, too. Even though this is Max's main channel, it is not his most popular. Max has actually been on YouTube since 2010, and he made his first channel with the help of his dad in 2014, called: The Max Channel! This channel only gets content once every few months, though. RealMasterpieces on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClfIIrpCtNm8dEnYp_kDHPQ Shows RealMasterpieces has made a ton of shows on his channel since the start, but here are the ones that still have episodes being released: Random Adventures This was the first show to be released on RealMasterpieces, but the 3rd to be filmed (4th if you count the cancelled STO series, which was kind of like an early version of Random Adventures and RM Movies), and is currently on season 2. Max has plans on making season 3 next year, and making a movie sometime between 2019-2020. The first episode was filmed on October 7th, 2017, and was posted the next day. Random Adventures focuses on the adventures of many characters. Mario and Woody S. have been the main focus many times, and are the only characters to appear in every episode of Random Adventures. The main 9 characters are: Mario, Woody S., Shrek, Luigi, Garfield, Moe, Kermit the Frog, Popeye, and Mr. Bean. The focus was on Bowser Junior and friends in an unreleased episode from January of 2018, which was very similar in tone to RM Movies. Max plans on releasing sometime in the near future. Their is no plot for the series, since every episode has their own plot, although every episode of Season 2 except S02E05 were episodes that either introduced a new character, or was an episode where the gang has to deal with a villan, which there are plenty of. Also, Max has stated that Random Adventures S01E03, S01E05, and S01E06 are not cannon anymore. RM Movies & Shorts RM Movies and shorts is the newest RealMasterpieces series. It usually focuses on either Bowser Jr., Mario and Luigi, or other characters. Sometimes, there are episodes focused on many characters. It is sort of like SML, but Max will be changing that for episode 5 and onwards. This series takes place in the same universe of Random Adventures. The main characters are: Mario, Luigi, Woody Z., Shrek, Mario Jr., Bowser Jr., Bowser, Mama Luigi, Teddy, and many others Ask Kermit Ask Kermit is the 2nd longest running show on RealMasterpieces, behind Random Adventures. The first episode was recorded on December 2, 2017, at Max's cousin's house, before Max's cousin, Dave, gave him his Kermit plush. The video was posted on December 9, 2017. Every episode has Kermit reading the comments on RealMasterpieces videos, and Kermit answering questions that people ask. Every episode also has a little sketch in the beginning, middle, or end. The first episode was the most different, though, because it had Woody S. asking Kermit a bunch of made up questions, since at the time, RealMasterpieces had no viewers besides Max's friends and a few random people that had watched 1 or 2 videos of his. This episode had no sketch, either. Ask Kermit #2 was just Kermit reading a bunch of comments, and the episode had almost no jokes, except for this one in the middle, where Shrek gave Kermit "frog legs" to eat. The sketches were introduced in the 3rd Ask Kermit, and in this sketch, Kermit sings the most famous song from Animaniacs: Yakko's World. The 4th Ask Kermit will be released sometime in August or September. A teaser trailer was released on August 3rd, 2018. Cooking With Garfield and Friends Cooking with Garfield and Friends is actually the 2nd season of Cooking with Garfield. The 2nd season has not been scripted or filmed yet. It's going to have the same plot as Cooking with Garfield, except Garfield has 2 assistants: Kermit and Elmo. Originally, this was going to be a new series, but Max decided to turn it into the 2nd season of Cooking With Garfield. There has been no content related to Cooking With Garfield on the channel since December 2017, though. Random Trivia -'Woody and Daffy Duck' watches RealMasterpieces - Also, his most popular video inst from RealMasterpieces